Roles Reversed
by Miss Nikki
Summary: What is with you and destroying sacred things with those damn arrows of yours?You think your sword shattered?He waved the hilt at her.
1. A Clearing in the Past

MissNikki: I have no need for a disclaimer. It's not like you'd believe me anyway if I told you that I did own InuYasha. So why bother.

He held onto her possessively, not wanting her to disappear. "Mine,' he whispered as it someone was there to take her away. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, ignoring the strong smell of death that rolled of her in waves. He felt the energy and what little life force she had being ripped from her body.

"Don't worry. I'll…I...I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have known." he whispered, his lips against her cold skin.

She felt herself slipping away. She felt the slow draining of the souls that held her hold onto the thin thread of life. "It's not your fault. How could you have known? It's just better that we figured it out before it was too late."

He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cold lips, lingering for a moment. "I really do care for you. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Tears slipped down her face and she felt her throat tighten as his words reached her ears. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to get the words to work right, but before she could form the words she heard a choked sound from behind them interrupted her.

Turning the embracing couple saw the reason for their time apart. The reason for their deception, their betrayal.

A young girl lay a few feet away on the ground. Her body badly broken and bruise. Blood slowly traced its way down her face from a deep gash on her temple. She had no hope at life; even the healers in her time would have told her she had no hope. She was losing blood to fast from the multiply wounds on his body. Tears weld in her eyes as all her dreams and hopes were falling apart in front of her eyes.

"InuYasha? What are you talking about? What about us, huh? You told me we could be together. "

"You knew it could never work for us. We weren't meant to be. You of all people should believe in faith and destiny." He looked down on her barely disguising the hate in his eyes.

The tears in her eyes began to fall. She wiped them away smearing blood and dirt across her porcelain flesh. "Reconsider, please?!" she rolled over on to her back the tears washing the dirt and caked blood from her face.

InuYasha turned back to the girl in his arms, he held her closer. They would just have to wait till the girl died, it was the only way they knew for the souls to trade places. He picked up the revived miko and turned away from the clearing, leaving behind the dying girl and his past of betrayal.

The undead miko looked up at the hanyou who held her, "I love you InuYasha and I never want anything to hurt you again." Tears slipped down her cheeks chilling her flesh even more.

"I'll be with you forever and never once will I betray you. My commitment to you will last for your life time, my life time, and far after. You're mine forever." He sighed when she snuggled deeper into his arms. She was with him and would be his. His mate.

Back in the clearing the girl from another time breathed her last breath, letting out on a last-choked cry. Her hopes and dreams of a wonderful future dying along with her. Marking the end of her time on earth in any era.


	2. Six Months Earlier

6 Months Earlier

"Kagome move back," InuYasha snarled over his shoulder. "I don't want you getting hurt. This is between Sesshomaru and me."

"Don't worry InuYasha; your Bitch would be too easy a target for me." Sesshomaru said keeping his face stoic.

InuYasha flexed his claws getting ready to pounce. "Sesshomaru you may insult me but leave Kagome out of it." His eye narrowed, forgetting the girl at his side.

"Draw your sword InuYasha...The Tetsusiega would make a much more worthy opponent." Sesshomaru taunted the already irritated hanyou.

"Damn you. I don't need the sword to defeat you," InuYasha said as he charged at Sesshomaru.

When Kagome stumbled back to where the others were watching the fight between the two brothers at a safe distance.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright...that was really stupid of you," Miroku said bluntly and he caught the falling girl.

"Yes Kagome, who did you try to stop him?" Sango asked a bit disturbed by the girls pale state.

"Miroku, InuYasha will take your head off if you touch her," Shippo warned before turning back to the fight entertaining him.

Both Sango and Kagome turned to see the monk's hand reaching for Kagome's bottom. "Hentai," Sango screamed bringing her huge boomerang down over and onto the lecherous monk's head.

"I...I thought that I could stop him and prevent injuries that are sure to come from this fight." Kagome said turning away from the normal habits of the couple.

They all turned back to the fight when they heard a sickening thud. Sesshomaru had thrown InuYasha in the ground hard enough to make and imprint of the hanyou in the hard earth. InuYasha wasted no time in rising and charged again only to be met by Sesshomaru's sickly green glowing claws. Sesshomaru dug his claws into InuYasha's right shoulder holding out of striking distance.

"Why don't you use the sword?" Kagome shouted at the hanyou. "Idiot, draw the sword," she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru is just toying with InuYasha-sama."

At the sound of that familiar yet uncommon voice, they all looked around to find the flea perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, so your back. We didn't expect to see you for a while. Especially now," Miroku said.

"At least we know InuYasha's not in any real danger," Kagome sighed wearily.

"How do you know?" Sango asked innocently.

Shippo answered before the young girl got a chance to even open her mouth. "Myoga wouldn't be here if there was any real danger."

"I'll have you know that I was researching something very important for InuYasha," retorted the flustered flea.

"May I inquire as to what that was? If it was important enough to keep you away so very long this time, it must be of important news therefore very worthy of being heard," Miroku asked the flea.

"Huh? Oh...yes. The information I have gathered is strictly for lord InuYasha's ears only. It's something he sent me on a mission to gather himself," The flea answered apprehensively.

Before Miroku got a chance to make any further inquiry, "Well go out there and try to stop the fight." Sango said using her thumb and middle finger to flick Myoga into the middle of the fight.

"AAAAAHHHH...Why, Hello Lord InuYasha," Myoga said as he landed on InuYasha's fight shoulder." Slowly as he lifted his eyes to meet InuYasha's he continued to make small talk, "that girl, the demon exterminator has good aim don't you thi-" his attempt at small talk was lost when hi realized InuYasha's eyes were red.

InuYasha snarled and reached up and flicked the annoying pest off his shoulder. He turned his glowing red eyes to Sesshomaru, who only smirked. The simple act caused his blood to boil. "Sesshomaru I'm gonna rip your head off," InuYasha snarled as he charged yet again at his half brother.

"My little hanyou brother you attacks are getting more and more careless," Sesshomaru responded. Without a another word he turned and walked down the hill, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

Miroku absently reached out a hand to catch the flying flea before he flew into the forest behind them.

"Thank you, Miroku. InuYasha is reverting to full youkai."

"Na...Nani?" Kagome asked turning to look at the flea then back to where InuYasha was swinging at Sesshomaru.

"Blades of blood," InuYasha shouted after digging his claws into the wound at his shoulder.

His attack was blocked by green whips that cut into his chest, sending him flying back. He vaguely noticed that his bother hadn't bothered to turn around.

"Inu...InuYasha are you alright," Shippo asked when the hanyou slid past them into the trees, bringing a few down with him. "Kagome you have to stop him, his demon form has to be torture on his human."

"Ho...How? I can't st...Sto...," Kagome stammered. 'What can I do?' Kagome thought to herself frantically. "Sit, Sit boy," she yelled sending the hanyou to the ground.

"InuYasha be thankful to your bitch for saving you life. You should really learn to control yourself when attacking," Sesshomaru taunted without turning to face the hanyou.

InuYasha snarled from his unmovable position. He lifted his head as Sesshomaru disappeared beyond the horizon. 'I'll get him one day, he'll be down begging for his life on his knees' he thought to himself. He's thoughts turned to Kagome when he heard his name gently slip from her lips.

'That bitch, what the fuck is wrong with her to sit me when I'm in the middle of a fight.' He began to gain movement, as soon as all his limbs seemed to be in working order he stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome gasped, startled, "Inu...InuYasha you startled me!" she said noticing his eyes were back to their normal amber color. Everything seemed to be normal except for that vein popping out on the side of his neck. She had never seen the hanyou move so fast.

"Bitch why'd you sit me? I told you it was between me and my brother. I was in the middle of a fight bitch. That's dangerous, you could have gotten me and all of you killed," InuYasha growled.

"We...well actually Sesshomaru was walking away. I believe he was finished," Kagome answered timidly.

InuYasha growled, but turned taking his snobbishly defiant pose. "Feh!" was all he said his head turning when he heard the concern in Shippo's voice.

"Kagome, are you alright? You're bleeding," Shippo asked the girl who was like a mother to him.

InuYasha wonder why he hadn't smelled it as he turned to see her. He made his way to stand in front of her. InuYasha watched the blood slowly trickle down Kagome's face from her temple. Then he watched her lift her hand and shyly touch her temple, then rub it between her fingers as see looked at it. It seemed unusually bright against her now pale skin. He immediately caught her when she begun to faint.

'It must have happened when I was thrown in to her. It's my fault' her thought to himself. Gently he lowered her to the ground and cradled her head in his lap.

"InuYasha maybe we should try to get her back to Keade's hut," Sango said softly as the blood began to gush. InuYasha just ignored her and began to tear a strip of soft white fabric of his shirt under his fire-rat Kimono.

As InuYasha began to tie the strip around Kagome's temple to stop the bleeding, Miroku put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "Yes, Sango is right. We should take her back to identify the seriousness of the wound. She'll know what t-"he was cut off rather abruptly when the hanyou knocked him off his shoulder and into a nearby tree.

"Ay...Miroku are you alright?" Shippo asked the obvious injured monk. Shippo walked over to him and patted his head when he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I w...was kinda expecting that reaction," the monk stammered.

"Don't fucking touch me. I don't want anyone touching me or Kagome. If anyone comes near us I'll take their fucking head off!" he turned wham he smelled the scent of the kitsune coming closer...realizing for the first time that the wind had shifted and he and Kagome now stood down wind. "I meant it Shippo, you too," this sent the kitsune crying into Sango's arms.

InuYasha rose to his feet holding Kagome against his chest gently but securely. He turned his back on the trio and began to walk away. InuYasha stopped when he entered a small clearing near a river. He took of his haori and balled it up still holding her to his chest as he knelt. He put it beneath her head to make a makeshift pillow for her. He removed the makeshift bandage and threw it aside. He then begin ripping a small square like piece off his white shirt, dipping it in the river and began cleaning the dried blood and dirt away from the Kagome's face. InuYasha sighed when he realized it was just a small cut and nothing serious. "Thank God," he whispered against her temple. He held her close until she came to. "Are you alright, Bitch. How do you feel?" he questioned her rather gently.

"Hmm..."Was all she said before snuggling closer to the foreign heat. "I am fine InuYasha. Stop worrying," her groggy state causing her words to come out slurred. 'Mmmm,' she thought, 'I love this dream. But it's different.' Subconsceincely she scratched the top of her head, before letting her hand slip to her thoart. Opening her eyes a mere slit she realized that she was wearing her uniform shirt and not the black and white miko clothing that Naraku had put her in when he had her under his control. 'He's very protective,' she thought to herself. She began to sit up slowly, trying to figure if the feelings she had was part of a dream or reality. When she sat up completely, much to her surprise the arms slid away, making her realize that she was no longer dreaming. Kagome pulled even further away and looked around and then up at the hanyou when she realized they were alone.

"Where are the others?" Kagome said out loud.

InuYasha smelled the excitement slip away and anxiety set in. "You were hurt, so I took you away to tend to your wounds. The others will be at Keade's hut," he said in answer to her question before asking her one of his own. "Kagome, why were you excited a few seconds ago?" he asked hoping she was dreaming about him.

"Huh? Nothing...I was just dreaming," she said blushing slightly dashing his hopes. "Why, InuYasha?"

"Penh!, I ju...your scent changed and I just wanted to know. We should be getting back, the others will start to worry. Especially that brat Shippo."

Ok...and InuYasha...thank you," Kagome said blushing slightly as she remember being held by him.

Unknown to them the whole episode was being watched by the undead miko. She followed them after the hanyou's brother walk away. She had seen the blood seeping from the wound on the young girl's head. She needed it to complete her plan. Kikyo had wanted to take the blood fresh from the wound but the hanyou had wrapped her head to stop the bleeding. As soon as the pair disappeared the undead miko steeped out of her carefully selected hiding place that prevented the hanyou from smelling her. She walked over to where the hanyou had carelessly thrown the improvised bandage.

"I guess this will have to do. It's her blood and an item that the hanyou gave her as a sign of affection even if he wasn't aware of it. So I have two of the three items I need to cast the spell. Now to see Naraku," Kikyo murmured as she picked yup the scrap and put it n her pouch.


	3. Step One: Compromising One's Morals

Step One: Compromise your Morals

Disclaimer: In case I forgot to mention in previous chapters. I don't own InuYasha or Company. They're borrowed for the purposes of entertaining the audience.

He stood with his back to the door, absorbed in his own thoughts. He stared into the fire thinking to himself that the one woman he had feelings about wanted nothing more then to use him to get to another. He shouldn't care for her he knew after all, she was dead. But then again he was technically dead too. He ha tried to forget about her and get over her but that just wasn't possible in his hanyou state...no he would needed to become full demon. Naraku was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or shut, but as soon as he felt her aura he became more aware of his surroundings. This was who he was waiting for.

"What are you doing here? Do you have more jewel shards for me?" Naraku asked with practiced scorn in his voice. He already knew what she was there for. He was the only one who could give her the last piece of the puzzle she needed. He of course would give it to her but he would have his fun first.

Kikyo stood unperturbed by the scorn in his voice because she knew one thing that would always work to her advantage, he had a heart that yearned for her, "No Naraku, just the opposite actually. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Yes Kikyo. I know what you're here for. You need a tainted jewel shard to hold your soul for the spell you're going to cast."

Kikyo fought hard to keep the gasp that had risen from escaping her throat, "I always knew you were perceptive" How did he know about the spell,' she thought to herself. "And I also know you won't just give it up without something in return."

"Right you are my dear. Now what is it your willing to give me for what you want?"

"It depends on what you want. I can offer you a many number of things. Like the girl, Kagome. Or the completed jewel, once it's done of course. Or I can purify you and you can be human again. You name it and you have it."

"I'm afraid what I have in mind would offend your innocence. And you and I both know I don't want the hanyou's bitch. But the jewel, that would be nice, very nice in fact. But I was thinking about something more along the lines of now."

Kikyo smiled knowingly. Of course she knew what the hanyou wanted besides becoming full demon. And that was her. She couldn't taint herself because she was saving that for the inu hanyou, he wouldn't touch her if she smelled of another man...but maybe it would be reversed with the roles. She could only guess. "Well, would you settle for something else while I make up my mind? Or is this your way or the highway?"

Naraku walked toward the undead miko clicking his tongue, "Sure, Kikyo. We'll play your game for now."

"I like the way you think Naraku, you would have made a worthy candidate for marriage."

Unknown to Kikyo this struck a cord in Onigunmo's heart, "Well those things are in the past. Now on with the task at hand," Naraku answered with he's usual bland expression on his face.

Back at Keade-baba's hut

As soon as the kitsune spotted Kagome he threw himself into her arms, "Kagome, are you aright? I was so worried about you. You just fell!" Shippo cried.

"Feh! She just fainted, brat. And don't worry it's just a little cut." When InuYasha opened his eyes he noticed that everyone had crowded around Kagome, to check on the girl. "Yes thank you for worrying I'm just fine. Of course my brother didn't hurt me."

"Did you say something InuYasha?" Kagome asked assuring everyone that she was fine and it was just a little cut.

"Keh!" was all InuYasha said.

Kagome just looked at him with a curious eye as he went and reclined on the floor. She still felt a little embarrassed about letting her feelings for the hanyou almost slip. She sighed heavily before simply saying, "InuYasha do you always have to be so rude?"

"Feh, Bitch. Leave me alone." He knew this would set everything to normal right away. She hated being called a bitch. And when ever he did she wou-.

Before he go a chance to finish that thought, "Sit, idiot!!! How could you say that to me??? I'm kind to you and then you turn around and insult me. You, fucking asshole." No sooner then the words were out of her mouth did she slap her hand over as her eyes grew wide. She flushed red before she turned and ran out of the hut.

Oh my god what has gotten in to me? I have never let my anger get the better of me. Could it be me letting my temper raise so close to the surface? Urg, I don't know what got into me. I just need to go back home.' When she broke out of her thoughts she found herself in the clearing where the well was located. She walked over to the well and with one glanced back in the direction of Keade's hut, then jumped through the well and back to her time.

Back in the hut everyone had a look of stunned amazement on their faces. The hanyou had finally sat up from his position on the floor, even thought he had been able to move for sometime now. Did Kagome just cuss? I must be really getting to her. I'm rubbing off on her.'

"InuYasha, it's all your fault! You're rubbing off on her!" Shippo said, mimicking InuYasha's thoughts, while running out of the hut in search of Kagome.

Sango turned an accusing eye to the hanyou before storming out and muttering to herself. "Stupid hanyou. He just had to set Kagome off and send her running to her own time."

InuYasha's hearing was good enough to pick up her muttering it was the first time it had occurred to him that Kagome had probably went back to her own time. At that thought InuYasha jumped up and left out of the hut hearing the monk chuckling behind him.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? I should have known that she would go running for her time at the first sign of trouble. The bitch, didn't she know that she was better protected here?' As InuYasha reached the well he caught the sent of Shippo and heard the kitsune grunts.

What the fuck is he doing?' InuYasha leaned over and looked into the well to find the kitsune digging at the bottom of the well. "What are you doing brat? You can't get through the well that way."

Shippo didn't bother turning around or stopping what he was doing, "I smell Kagome and I'm determined to get to her. You can't stop me."

In the next instant Shippo felt a hand pluck him off the ground and out of the well. "Let go you jerk!" the kitsune screamed.

"If you want Kagome back I'll go and bring here back. You can't get to her by digging. You'll just find an easier path to hell then dying."

Shippo looked up at the hanyou with amazement shining in his eyes, "You mean you're going to apologize?"

"Keh! Hell no! I have nothing to apologize about. It's her that did the cussing this time" the hanyou said with a smirk on his face.

"You're an arrogant jerk. You know Kagome is not going to fall for that one." Shippo said crossing his arms over his chest.

InuYasha unceremoniously dropped the kitsune to the ground before stepping to stand on the edge of the well and calling back to the kitsune, "Go back to Keade's hut. I don't want to come back to find your body parts scattered across the ground!"

Shippo didn't think twice before he dashed back toward Keade's hut hoping he didn't run in to any hungry demons.

Back at Naraku's castle

Kikyo looked slightly tired and drained; Naraku's request always used so much needed energy. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't just be easier to let go of this world.

"You're quite welcomed. If there's anything else I can do for you please tell me." Naraku said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breathe. Maybe this was his plan after all. His next request would very well be his last, if she had the strength left to do so.

Naraku smirked at her flustered state. If he was correct this was the first time she'd been flustered or showed it. Well there's a first time for everything,' he thought to himself.

Kikyo exited the castle and started for a village some miles away. Her soul collectors were not far behind.


	4. Apolgize My Ass

Apologize My Ass

Shippo was slightly winded when he got back to Keade's hut. He stopped when he saw everyone was sitting in front of the small fire in the center of the room.

Sango turned at the sound of someone entering the hut. "Ah Shippo, it's you. Where did InuYasha go?"

Shippo sat down next to between the monk and Sango and crossed his arms in front of him. "He went through the well to Kagome's time to bring her back here."

Miroku looked stunned, "You mean he went to apologize to Kagome-sama? I don't believe he's swallowing that pride of his."

Sango scoffed at the same time that Shippo did. "No. He went to go collect his apology from Kagome."

Now it was Sango's turn to look amazed. "He what?! An apology from Kagome? For what?"

"If I know that hanyou as good as I think I know him. It's probably for her little outburst that his insensitive words caused," Miroku said leaning back against the wall of the hut with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"Then I take you to be an InuYasha expert," Shippo remarked dryly.

Sango gasped slightly outraged with how dumb and overly confident the hanyou could be.

"Are you serious? He does know that Kagome is not going to fall for that, doesn't he?" She said mimicking the kitsune's earlier sentiments.

Kagome sat on the bed slightly perturbed that she had allowed her anger to make her say things she wouldn't have normally said otherwise. She threw her hands in the air and flopped back down on the bed. "Why does that ignorant hanyou make me so mad?"

InuYasha who had just landed on the window sill of her open window heard what she had just said. He entered the room, "What is ignorant and how is that me?"

"Do you always have to follow me? I can't have a little time to myself?" Kagome asked with a frustrated sigh.

The trade mark smirk crossed his face. "Not when you owe me an apology," he said crossing his arms in front of him.

Kagome sat straight up, did she hear him right? "An apology? Me owe you?" The hanyou nodded, "What in the world for?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes like that was the most obvious thing in the world and she must be dumb for not knowing it, "For cussing at me and insulting me at the same time."

An indignant sputter left Kagome's mouth before she asked the most obvious question,

"Have you lost your mind or something? I mean you can't be serious!"

"Keh! Bitch no! What would make you ask a stupid question like that for?" InuYasha said, opening one eye to peer at the girl.

"I believe for you to come here and request an apology you must have lost your mind. I do not owe you anything, let alone an apology. What in the world makes you think that I owe you an apology anyway? If anybody needs to be apologizing it's you!"

InuYasha's eyes widened in outrage. "I do not owe you an apology. I have a hut full of people back home that heard you call me a fucking asshole. Take my word for it you owe me an apology." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. His confidence obviously getting the better of him, yet again.

Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk, "Your right I do owe you something. InuYasha?" She paused and waited for him to open his eyes and nod for her to continue, "Sit boy, sit boy."

InuYasha growled from his prone position on the floor, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes. "You really need to ask? Did you really not hear yourself? You insulted me twice. Which if I remembered correctly which was why I lost my temper in the first place."

'At least the floor is much cleaner then the dirt back home.' InuYasha thought to himself. When the spell wore off he pulled himself into a sitting position. "That's not an apology. You lied to me!" He accuse hotly.

"I did no such thing. I never said I was going to apologize."

"You said you owed me something and then you sat me twice," now the hanyou was pouting.

"And I gave you exactly what I owed you. You called me a name I don't appreciate twice and so I sat you for it. I think that evens the score." Kagome flopped back down on her bed.

InuYasha growled. "That does not even the score. You still owe me an apology. You sat me for swearing now you owe me an apology for you cussing. It will even the score."

"Your right InuYasha. I do owe you an apology." The hanyou smirked but Kagome didn't stop there. "I'm sorry that I have to travel with a pompous jerk like you. An arrogant over grown ass!

I'm sorry that I'm the reincarnation of that bitch and got suckered into collecting jewel shard with a pouting non-disciplined brat like you! How that for an apology?"

The hanyou shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears, had she just insulted him again. Twice in the same day? "Hey! That's not--"

"Not what?" Kagome asked patronizingly, "An apology? I did apologize." At the growl from the boy sitting in front of her she put on a contrived innocent look, "What? Wasn't it what you wanted to hear?" Kagome leveled the inu hanyou with a glare.

"Yes. You still owe me an apology! An actual apology. Not a half ass smart aleck apology either." He leveled her with his own glare.

Kagome tossed her head to the side. "Fine! How's this? Apologize my ass!!" She turned back and stuck her out her tongue at him before getting up and storming out of the room leaving a stunned hanyou behind.

Kagome went out to the court yard and sat on the bench by the Goshenboku. 'That arrogant jerk!

Who is he to think he can come in here and demand an apology from me? And what's wrong with me. This is the second time I let me anger get the best of me today,' she thought to herself. A light breeze came by making Kagome's hair tremble slightly. Kagome let her head roll to the side and closed her eyes letting the feelings the wind bought with it over take her.

InuYasha got up and walked to the window went Kagome left. He knew she had gone outside because he heard the door shut behind her. And now the wind carried her light scent to him.

InuYasha leap out the window and landed easily on a branch outside the window.

With her eyes closed Kagome could hear a faint chanting. So faint, in fact, it sounded like it was in her imagination. The more she concentrated on the strange chanting the fainter it got, till it disappeared. She shrugged it off and went back to daydreaming. Her dream was so soothing, why couldn't it be real. Why couldn't InuYasha be the way he was in her dream in real life. Just when you thought he wasn't a complete jerk, he turned around and proved you wrong and became the biggest asshole you ever met.

InuYasha watched Kagome from the branch. He saw her hair tremble slightly as though the wind was blowing outside, but he felt know wind. It was a nice non breezy day. And by the way Kagome seemed to sway slightly where she sat he could have sworn for a minute that she was listening to or for was something that was being carried to her from some distance off from the way her face trained in one direction. Since he heard nothing he shrugged it, thinking she was just absorbed in her own thoughts. InuYasha hopped down off the branch to go finish the conversation or the argument that they started earlier. There was no way that she could insult him twice and get away with it. 'And what did she mean apologize my ass?'

Kagome was deep in thought when InuYasha approached. There was a faint chanting it sounded something like the spells her grandfather was always chanting. As quickly as the chanting had come it disappeared. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with the cause of her anger. The yellow orbs studied her slightly. She snapped under the intense pressure of his gaze, "What are you staring at?"

InuYasha snapped out of his daze at the harsh sound of her voice, 'She must have come out of her strange daydream.' "What was the strange chanting you were doing for? It sounded like some kind of spell that Keade or your grandfather would do."

Kagome looked confused, "What strange chanting?"

At the girls confusion he shook it off and remembered what he came her for. "Never mind. Now for that apology you owe me. I'll take it now if you don't mind."

Kagome's anger flared. 'He just doesn't know when to give up!' "Like I told you before, I don't owe you any kind of apology. Now get away from me till I sit you to all the way back to the Sengoku Jadai!"

At the sudden use of the word on her lips his face abruptly met the earth. He growled to show his displeasure. "Watch it Bitch!"

She was about to reprehend him again when something suddenly came over her. She felt weird as she tried to fight it off. In the end however she wasn't strong enough and it won overcame her struggles. Her mind became absorbed in a spell that she couldn't recall hearing before. She felt her body weaken as if something was calling her from beyond her state of consciousness.

The feeling was familiar; she had felt like this before, but when? It was then that it hit her as she felt herself fall; she had felt like this when the witch had taken her soul from her. 'But who would do this now? Who could? The witch that had waken...' The thought hit her just before her mind went black, 'Kikyo!'

InuYasha sat up as soon as he could. He studied Kagome intensely as she began chanting the foreign spell again. Her eyes had glazed over and she didn't seem to have control over her own body.

That was when he noticed it, 'Her scent is changing!' InuYasha began to approach her, unexpectedly glimmered a translucent pink and collapsed to the ground. InuYasha rushed to her side and lifted her top half in to his lap. He examined her face for any signs of injury. 'What happened what made her collapse?' All those thoughts flooded his mind as he held the fallen girl near. The last word before she had fallen unconscious played over and over in his mind, 'Kikyo.'


	5. Kikyo's And Kagome's Memories

[Anime [FanArt [FanFics [Forums [Journal/Blog [Posters [Bookmark [ **Register** [ **Login**

Forum Featured Fanfiction Showcase Contest Showcase Upload/Edit FanFictions   
« **Email Author » « ****Author Profile** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (17) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Reversed Roles: Kikyo's and Kagome's Memories ( Chapter 4 ) [ P - Pre-Teen **Anime/Manga: **InuYasha  
**Genre(s): **Drama / Suspense / Romance / Hentai **Type: **Other  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **April 27, 2004 10:23 CDT  
**Pages: **1 **Words: **1753 **Size: **9 KB **Visits: **177 **Status: **Work In Progress  
**Summary:**  
It's not finish I haven't typed up Kagome's view of the situation---once you read it you'll figure it out..   
A Clearing ( Prologue ) [Jul 23, 20046 MONTHS EARLIER ( Chapter 1 ) [Dec 17, 2003Naraku's Kikyo ( Chapter 2 ) [Mar 04, 2004Apologize My Ass ( Chapter 3 ) [Apr 22, 2004Kikyo's and Kagome's Memories ( Chapter 4 ) [Apr 27, 2004It's Just the Beginning ( Chapter 5 ) [Jul 09, 2004A Shatter Sword ( Chapter 6 ) [Mar 13, 2005 **Apologize My Ass ( Chapter 3 )****It's Just the Beginning ( Chapter 5 )**

Disclaimer: I'm tired of all the disclaimers that read 'I do not ownInuYasha and company.' Duh you don't own InuYasha. He's mine and even though it's not legal we're working on our future together. My psychologist even said that in another life my dreams may even come true. It was kinda funny though he said this after declaring to some unknown source behind the mirror that he give up. shrugs hmmm... and they call me crazy!

Now on with this story!

Kikyo's and Kagome's Memories

Kikyo sat the book she had gotten from Keade's hut on her last visit there down on the table in front of her. She turned through the book until she found the page she was looking for. "Now I will have what I want. I will have my soul back and a body made of actual skin and bones instead of dirt and clay," she remarked to the empty hut. She dug into the bag that she had place on the floor by her feet. She pulled out the items the spell required. 

The bag contained the three primary items that were important for her to complete the spell. She pulled these from the bag along with the herbs that would be needed to complete the potion for the spell. 

She thought back to when she was alive and all the dreams and hopes she had for her and the hanyou. Now all her hopes and dreams would come true. 

Flashback 

Kikyo and InuYasha sat in the a large clearing not to far away from the village where Kikyo reigned as miko. Kikyo sat as if she was in a trance while InuYasha sat next to her appearing to look forward, but studying her from the corner of his eye. When the wind blew it pushed a strand of her into her face. InuYasha reached to push it behind her ear just to have her lean away from him and do it herself. 

She couldn't allow him to touch her for he was tainted with the blood of her enemies. How his mother had ever sold out to the likes of his kind was beyond her. 

"InuYasha, once you use the shikon no tama to make yourself full human we can be together till death due us part." 

"Is that the only way you would have me, Kikyo?" 

"You know it is. If you are having second thoughts I don't think we should continue to meet like this," the miko's face remained emotionless. 

"Fine. If that's what you wish then I will use the shikon no tama to become human. You're the only friend I have in this world." 

End Flashback 

'First Naraku kept me from getting what I wanted and no that horrid excuse for a miko was doing the same thing, turning InuYasha against her,' Kikyo thought to herself disgustedly. She gently placed the pot over the fire she had made in the center of the hut. She added the spices and herbs just as the book instructed. She stirred in the ground ginseng root into the pot. 'Even if she my reincarnation InuYasha doesn't need or deserve anyone but me,' she thought with irritation that the insolent girl even attempt to make the hanyou hers. 'He'll do anything for the little wench. All she has to do is say she like his human half better, he'll use the shikon no tama to become full human. Just the way I want him.' 

She threw in the last ingredients of the bloodied cloth and the shikon shard coated in her blood(she's clay, can she really bleed? shrugs oh well). She chanted the last words of the spell. The potion went up in a poof of smoke, and she felt herself slip into a state of darkness. 

----Dream like state---- 

Her mind played back from where she was at presently in her life to where it all strated. She was a miko sworn to protect the shikon no tama with her life. She saw the first time she met InuYasha. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. She saw the scene replay itself from when she first realized he had ears. 

She looked up at the eye catching boy with the amber orbs and flowing white hair. Then she noticed them. They wiggled when she spoked to him and they drooped a little like a puppy's would. She gasped and pointed. She had been told to fear demons by her mother, the village miko. "You have dog ears," she spurred. "Your not human, you're an abomination to mankind," she screamed before she ran away and back to her mother. She grew up never seeing him again, until the day her mother died and left all the miko duties to her the eldest of two daughters. At fifteen she had to tend to the sick and look after the shrine not to mention her younger sister. Then when the spirit of Mideriko came to her telling her it was her destiny to take care of a jewel that she had forged in the battle with demons, she had accepted the duty without question. That was when she saw the demon boy with dog ears again. He wanted the jewel to become full demon and he was determined to get it from her, that was when she learned that he was hanyou. Since he was only half demon that meant the other half of him was human, so there was a chance he could be full human and tend the shrine with her at her side, but things took a turn for the worst. Even thought he was only half demon he was stilled to be not trusted. In her studies she had learned that demons couldn't be trusted even if they seem true. Since she had fallen for this silvery haired boy she couldn't push him away, but there was still a seed of doubt in her heart that would ultimately grow and kill any chances of a relationship between them. Though she never gave up hope. 

The last thing she saw before she was sweep back into total darkness was the scene before she died. "InuYasha you betrayed me and now I can no longer trust you." She notched her arrow and took aim. She let go and it was engulfed in a bright light before striking the hanyou and pinning him to a tree. Before he slipped into his state of eternal sleep he uttered he name, "Kagome, you bitch." 

----End dream like state---- 

She opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her. Kneeling above her was the some of the patrons of the village. "Mistress Kagome are you alright?" 

She shook her head to clear the jumbo thoughts. "I'm fine. But what happened?" 

The young girl shrugged, "I came in her to ask for you to pray for my mother to get better. But when I entered you were lying unmoving on the floor." 

Then a thought hit her, "What did you call me?" 

"Huh? I called you Mistress Kagome. Is something wrong? Are you sure your alright?" 

She began muttering to herself, "It didn't work. Kagome? How could it not work?" 

"If your not feeling alright I can always come back later." the girl stood up to exit the hut. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

The girl shrugged and left the hut. 

'It back fired. I'm still me, just with that twit of a reincarnation I have,' she thought bitterly to herself as she pulled herself to a sitting position. 

On the other side of the well 

InuYasha watched as she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up holding her head. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house and upstairs to her room. As he laid her on the bed she closed her eyes again, as though she wanted to rest. 

She shook her head slightly, 'What had happened?' she thought to herself. 'I must have been dreaming. Wow. Strange. But something doesn't seem right. I was back at the tree I found InuYasha on but instead of calling me Kikyo he already knew my name.' She let the dream play over in her mind. It was then that it hit her, 'When I told him my name I said Kikyo instead of Kagome.' She sat straight up. "InuYasha?! What happened?" 

InuYasha was immediately at her side, "You just passed out. Are you alright?" 

She thought back to what happened before she passed out, she remembered hearing a strange chanting but why had she called out her own name before fainting? 

"Hey Kikyo are you sure your alright? You were doing a strange chanting and then you just collapsed." 

Her eyes widened and she turned to look the hanyou in the eyes, "What did you just say?" 

His eyebrows raised in confusion, "I said you were chanting--" 

She shook her head, "No not that. Before that." 

"Oh, I just asked were you alright?" 

Again she shook her head and placed her hand on his arm, "No. What did you call me?" 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I called you your own name. I didn't insult you this time, Kikyo." 

She gasped and shook her head wildly in denial. 'Why would he call me that and why do I remember telling him my name was Kikyo and not Kagome? This must all be a dream.' 

Just as she was about to correct him someone called from downstairs, "Kikyo, honey! Dinners ready and make sure InuYasha washes his hands." 

This was just to much for one day and before she or InuYasha knew it her form slumped again as she fell into unconsciousness.

MissNikki's End Notes: I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to make knew Kikyo's plan. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. This chapter is really short, it's only 2 3/4 pages long. And I know it's confusing so if your confused just email me and I'll try to explain it. My email, But the next chapter will be up in two weeks. This time it's a promise I intend to keep. 

Love MN  
A Clearing ( Prologue ) [Jul 23, 20046 MONTHS EARLIER ( Chapter 1 ) [Dec 17, 2003Naraku's Kikyo ( Chapter 2 ) [Mar 04, 2004Apologize My Ass ( Chapter 3 ) [Apr 22, 2004Kikyo's and Kagome's Memories ( Chapter 4 ) [Apr 27, 2004It's Just the Beginning ( Chapter 5 ) [Jul 09, 2004A Shatter Sword ( Chapter 6 ) [Mar 13, 2005 **Apologize My Ass ( Chapter 3 )****It's Just the Beginning ( Chapter 5 )**

« **Email Author » « ****Author Profile** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (17) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2006 - [ disclaimer / privacy / contact 


End file.
